Seokjin Daycare
by DandelionAngel
Summary: Awal mula kim seokjin yang merupakan seorang babysitter bertemu dengan anak yang hilang kemudian mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di rumah majikan barunya yang memiliki 5 anak. Nah bagaimana kisah Kim Seokjin dalam mengurus 5 orang anak kecil yang lucu menggemaskan hingga benih-benih cinta juga tumbuh dalam hidupnya. [Namjin], [Kids! BTS MEMBERS! ]
1. chapter 1

Prolog

Kim Namjoon ( 30th )

Seorang CEO dan juga seorang single parent yang memiliki 5 anak, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak bisa mengurus anak-anaknya yang masih terlampau kecil. Terpakasa harus Mencari sebuah tempat penitipan anak karen pembantu rumah nya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.

Kim Seokjin ( 25th )

Seorang baby sitter dengan kemampuan yang sangat baik dalam mengurus anak-anak, khususnya anak kecil, memiliki kepribadian seperti seorang ibu sangat sabar dan ceria,sehingga banyak anak-anak yang menyukai dia.

Kim Yoongi ( 9th )

Anak pertama dalam keluarga Kim, anak yang pendiam cenderung cuek pada adik-adiknya tapi merupakan kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Hobinya tidur dan bermain musik.

Kim Hoseok ( 8th )

Anak kedua dalam keluarga Kim, anak yang hiperaktif baik,bersemangat,selalu ceria dan suka menolong kakak dan adik-adiknya. Hobinya menari dan bertingkah imut.

Kim Jimin ( 7th )

Anak ketiga dalam keluarga Kim,mempunyai kembaran. Anaknya sangat baik suka menolong kakak dan adik - adiknya. Selalu mementingkan keperluan kakak dan adik - adiknya daripada dirinya sendiri. Hobinya menari dan menggambar.

Kim Taehyung ( 7th )

Kembarannya Jimin tapi sifatnya beda sekali. Anaknya hiperaktif dan suka menjahili kakak dan adik -adiknya, tapi disamping sifatnya yang jahil ia juga baik hati dan perhatian pada sekitarnya. Hobinya main game dan bermonolog.

Kim Jungkook ( 5th )

Anak paling terakhir dalam keluarga Kim. Anaknya imut dan lucu seperti kelinci, sangat pintar dalam semua hal yang biasa dilakukan sesuai umurnya dan suka menjahili kakak-kakaknya. Hobinya Makan dan menjahili kakak-kakaknya.

Tbc/end ???


	2. Lost

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

SEOUL,2025

Jalan xxxx

" Huweeeeeee...Chim-chim dimana ? Tae-tae takutt...Chim-chimmm " tangis seorang anak kecil di tengah keramaian kota Seoul.

" Ada apa adik kecil, apa kamu tersesat ? " tanya seorang pemuda manis sambil menjajarkan tinggi nya dengan si anak kecil.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks... aku tersesat, hyung siapa ? " tanya anak kecil itu.

" Ehem...hai, nama hyung Kim Seokjin biasa dipanggil Jin. " pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

" Siapa Nama mu adik kecil ? " tanya nya

" N-n-nama ku K-kim Taehyung, biasa dipanggil Tae-tae " balas nya sambil sesenggukan.

" Nah , kenapa Tae-tae bisa tersesat hmm? "

" Tadi T-Tae-tae bersama Chim-chim berlomba untuk mencapai toko mainan, yang menang boleh membeli banyak mainan, tapi tiba-tiba Tae-tae salah jalan dan kehilangan Chim-chim. " ujarnya dengan menahan tangis.

" Hmmm... Tae-tae ingat tidak bagaimana penampilan Chim-chim seperti warna baju yang dia pakai atau bagaimana ciri-ciri nya ? " tanya Seokjin.

" Eummm...Dia memakai kaus warna kuning bergambar kucing,celana pendek,sepatu hitam, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam,matanya kecil,dia lebih pendek dari Tae-tae. " balas Taehyung.

" Baiklah bagaimana kalau hyung membantu Tae-tae mencari Chim-chim hmm? " tanya seokjin.

" Hyung akan membantu Tae-tae ? "

" Iya, bagaimana Tae-tae mau tidak? "

" Mau hyung, terima kasihh, " balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Iya sama-sama Tae-tae, nah ayo kita cari Chim-chim. " ujar Seokjin sambil mengelus kepala Taehyung.

Di lain tempat

" Papaaaaaa, Tae-tae hilangg huweeeee. " ujar seorang anak kecil pada papanya.

" Apaaaa, Taehyung hilang ?! " balas papa anak itu.


	3. Searching

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

Siang hari di kota Seoul...

Drap...drap...drap...

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar di suatu jalan yang ramai di kota Seoul.

" Taehyung... Taehyung...Taehyung, kamu dimana ? " teriak seorang pemuda yang berlarian dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil yang imut.

" Tae-tae... Tae-tae... Tae-tae dimana ? " teriak anak kecil itu sambil menahan tangis.

" Papa Tae-tae dimana, Chim-chim ingin Tae-tae hikss...hiks...hiks... "

" Sebentar ya sayang, kita pasti akan menemukan Tae-tae, sudah-sudah jangan menangis... " kata Papa anak itu. Sambil mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

 _Di Suatu Taman_

" Apakah Tae-tae capek ? " tanya Seokjin.

" Umm, Tae-tae capek Hyung. " jawab Taehyung.

" Ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu baru setelah itu kita mencari Chim-chim bagaimana ? "

" Umm, baiklah hyung. "

 _Ice cream...ice cream...ice cream...silahkan ice creamnya_!

" Hyung... " panggil Taehyung.

" Ya, ada apa Tae ? " jawab Seokjin.

" Tae-tae mau itu..." balas Taehyung sambil menunjuk tukang ice cream.

" Baiklah ayo, kita kesana. " jawab Seokjin sambil menggandeng Taehyung.

" Beli ice creamnya 2 ya. " ujar Seokjin.

 _" Mau pesan yang rasa apa, tuan ? " tanya tukang Ice cream_.

" Tae-tae mau yang rasa apa hmm? " tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung.

" Tae-tae mau yang cokelat, hyung. " jawab Taehyung.

" Baiklah, pesan rasa cokelat 2 ya. " ujar Seokjin.

 _" Baik, silahkan ditunggu tuan. "_

 _Di seberang Taman_

" Papa... " panggil Chim-chim.

" Ada apa, sayang ? " tanya papa Chim-chim.

" Chim-chim lelah, mau istirahat. " kata Chim-chim.

" Baiklah, kita istirahat di Taman itu ya, baru setelah itu kita lanjutkan mencari Tae-tae, bagaimana? " balas papa chim-chim sambil menunjuk taman di seberang jalan.

" Baiklah, papa. " balas Chim-chim.

Mereka berdua kemudian menyebrang.


	4. Found You!

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Di taman_

Setelah sampai di taman, papa dan Chim-chim duduk disebuah bangku sambil memikirkan Taehyung.

 _" Hahh, Taehyung kamu ada dimana ? Apa kamu baik-baik saja ?_ ( Batin papa Chim-chim pada dirinya sendiri ).

" Papa..." panggil Chim-chim.

( Tidak ada jawaban )

" Papa... " panggil Chim-chim

( Tidak ada jawaban )

" Papa..." panggil Chim-chim sambil menarik baju papa nya.

" Eh..ah ya, ada apa sayang ? " balas papa.

" Chim-chim mau itu pa..." balas Chim-chim sambil menunjuk tukang ice cream.

" Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."

Kemudian mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan menuju ke tukang ice cream.

 _Di tempat penjual ice cream_

 _" ini silahkan 2 ice cream coklat! " kata penjual ice cream_.

" Terima kasih. " ujar Seokjin kemudian membayar ice cream nya.

" Nah, ini ice cream nya Tae-tae. " sambil memberikan ice cream nya pada Taehyung.

" Terima kasih, hyung. " balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

" Sama-sama, ayo kita duduk disana. " jawab Seokjin sambil menggandeng Taehyung berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Baru beberapa saat, kemudian papa dan Chim-chim sampai di penjual Ice cream.

 _" silahkan ice creamnya ! "_

" Chim-chim mau yang rasa apa,hmm ? " tanya papa.

" Chim mau yang Vanila papa. " balas Chim-chim.

" Baiklah, pesan 2 ice cream rasa vanila. "

 _" Baik, silahkan ditunggu, tuan. " ujar penjual ice cream._

 _Di bangku bawah pohon_

" Wuahhh, ice cream nya enak, hyung ! " ujar Taehyung ceria.

" Iya, benar apalagi saat ini panas sekali, rasanya sejuk saat kita makan ice cream. " balas Seokjin sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia melihat Taehyung dan menahan tawanya.

" Hyung, kenapa muka nya seperti itu ? " tanya Taehyung dengan muka polosnya.

" Ah..t-tidak a-apa-apa...hmphhh..." balas Seokjin sambil menahan tawanya yang nyaris keluar.

" Hyung, bohong... " balas Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hyung, tidak bohong, hmphhh " balas Seokjin.

" Bohongg... "

" Tidakk...aha-hmphhh. "

" Bohonggg..."

" Baiklah-baiklah, hyung bohong, ahahahhahahah. " balas Seokjin dan kemudian mengeluarkan tawanya yang tadi ia tahan.

" H-hyung, kenapa tertawa ? " tanya Taehyung dengan wajah kebingungan.

" I-itu muka mu belepotan ice cream lucu sekali, ahahahahaha. Balas Seokjin sambil tertawa.

" Ihh hyung jangan diketawain, Tae-tae kan jadi malu. " jawab Taehyung sambil mempout kan bibirnya.

" Baiklah-baiklah, hyung tidak akan menertawakan oke, nah sebentar hyung akan meminta tissue pada tukang ice cream dulu, Tae-tae tunggu sebentar ya, jangan kemana-mana. " ujar Seokjin.

" Unn . " balas Taehyung.

Di penjual ice cream

 _" ini 2 ice cream rasa vanila ! " ujar penjual ice cream._

" Terima kasih, sebentar ku ambilkan uangnya dulu. " jawab papa.

" Permisi, bolehkan aku meminta tissue ? " tanya Seokjin.

 _" Tunggu sebentar, tuan akan saya ambilkan. " balas penjual ice cream_.

" Sayang, tolong bawa ice creamnya, papa mau mengambil uang di tas dulu. " kata papa.

" Baik, papa. " balas Chim-chim.

Seokjin yang dari tadi melihat interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan Taehyung tentang Chim-chim yang berpisah dengan dia.

 ** _" Eummm...Dia memakai kaus warna kuning bergambar kucing,celana pendek,sepatu hitam,dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam,matanya kecil,dia lebih pendek dari Tae-tae. "_**

 _T-TUNGGU-TUNGGU CIRI-CIRI ANAK ITU SAMA YANG DISEBUTKAN TAEHYUNG!!!_ BATIN SEOKJIN!

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya pada papa anak itu.

" Emmm... permisi,maaf jika saya lancang tapi apakah dia anak anda ? " tanya Seokjin sambil melihat Chim-chim.

" Iya benar dia anak saya. " jawab papa Chim-chim.

" Apakah anda memiliki anak lain ? " tanya seokjin hati-hati.

 _Degg!! Kenapa orang ini bertaya tentang hal itu,_ batin papa.

" Iya, benar saya memiliki anak lain, dan saya sedang mencarinya. " jawab papa berusaha terlihat tenang.

" Apakah anak anda bernama Taehyung ? "

" D-dari mana kau tau nama anak ku... ? " tanya papa yang sudah terlihat panik.

 _" ini tissue nya, tuan. " ujar penjual ice cream._

" Terima kasih. " balas Seokjin.

" Bagaimana jika anda ikut dengan ku sekarang ? " tanya Seokjin.

" Apakah kau bertemu dengannya ? " tanya papa dengan panik.

" Iya aku menemukannya, ikut lah dengan ku, tuan. "

" Baiklah. "

Kemudian mereka berdua bergegas ke tempat Taehyung menunggu.

 _Di bangku bawah pohon ( tempat Taehyung menunggu )_

" Tae-tae..." panggil Seokjin.

" Hyunggg..." balas Taehyung.

" Tae-tae lihat siapa yang datang. " ujar seokjin sambil menyuruh papa dan Chim-chim untuk maju.

" Taehyunggggg..." teriak papa.

" Tae-taeeeee... " teriak Chim-chim.

" P-papaaaaaa...Chim-chimm...huweeeeee " teriak Taehyung yang berlari sambil menangis.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Tae ? " tanya papa khawatir.

" Unn, Tae-tae baik-baik saja papa, tadi Tae ditemani Seokjin hyung untuk mencari Chim-chim. " balas Taehyung.

" Seokjin hyung ? " tanya papa bingung.

" Ehemm, maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Kim Seokjin, biasa dipanggil Jin. Ujar Seokjin sambil menjulurkan tangan.

" Nama ku Kim Namjoon, biasa dipanggil Namjoon. " ujar Namjoon ramah sambil menjabat tangan Seokjin.

" Terima kasih telah menjaga putera ku, Seokjin-ssi. " ujar Namjoon tulus.

" Sama-sama, Namjoon-ssi. " Balas seokjin tersenyum.

" Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung, Seokjin-ssi ? " tanya Namjoon.

" Ceritanya panjang, ayo kita duduk dulu akan ku ceritakan. " balas Seokjin.

" Baiklah. " balas Namjoon.


	5. Boys Meet Angel

CHAPTER 4 BOYS MEET ANGEL

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Di bangku bawah pohon_

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang duduk berdampingan, sedangkan Tae – tae dan Chim – chim bermain kejar – kejaran di dekat tempat mereka.

" Jadi... bagaimana Seokjin-ssi dapat bertemu dengan Taehyung ? " Tanya Namjoon.

" Panggil Jin saja Namjoon-ssi ." kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah, Jin-ssi . " balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Jadi Awalnya aku sedang berjalan-jalan mencari sebuah daycare untuk melamar pekerjaan disana, tapi saat aku sedang sibuk mencari tempatnya aku mendengar suara anak menangis, kemudian aku mengikuti arah datangnya suara itu dan kemudian TA-DAA ! aku menemukan Taehyung di sebuah jalanan yang ramai, tapi orang-orang hanya melihat ia acuh dan tidak peduli, melihat itu aku langsung bergegas menghampirinya kemudian bertanya padanya dan katanya dia tersesat lalu aku menyuruhnya menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa tersesat dan kemudian aku menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari keluarganya, nah untungnya tadi saat aku ingin meminta tissue aku melihat mu dan memperhatikan anak mu, aku terkejut saat mengingat bahwa Taehyung menyebutkan ciri-ciri saudaranya yang sama dengan anakmu, nah karena itu aku berinisiatif untuk bertanya padamu dan ya ternyata Namjoon-ssi ayahnya Taehyung. " Ujar Seokjin panjang lebar.

" Jadi begitu ya...untung saja Taehyung bertemu dengan mu Jin-ssi jika tidak aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Namjoon tulus.

" Sama-sama Namjoon-ssi." Balas Seokjin tersenyum.

" ngomong-ngomong Jin-ssi tadi kau bilang kau sedang mencari daycare untuk melamar pekerjaan kan ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Iya benar, memangnya kenapa Namjoon-ssi ?" Tanya Seokjin.

" Bagaimana jika kau ikut ke rumahku sekarang ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" A-apa ? memang ada apa Namjoon-ssi ?"

" Akan kuceritakan nanti, bagaimana ?"

" Err..." _ikut atau tidak ya ?_ batin Seokjin bingung.

" Tenang saja, Ini berhubungan dengan anak – anak." Jawab Namjoon.

" Baiklah kalau tentang anak – anak aku ikut." Jawab Seokjin.

" Terima kasih." Kemudian Namjoon memanggil anak-anaknya.

"Taehyung..Jimin! ayo pulang!"

" Iya papaa!!!" Jawab mereka berdua sambil menghampiri Namjoon.

Kemudian mereka berempat menuju parkiran dimana mobil Namjoon berada dan menuju ke kediaman Namjoon.

 _Di Kediaman Namjoon_

Ceklek...pintu utama kediaman Namjoon terbuka.

" Silahkan masuk, Jin-ssi." Ucap Namjoon.

" Permisi." Ucap Seokjin.

" Tunggu sebentar Jin-ssi, aku akan memanggil anak – anak." Kata Namjoon.

" Uhn.. baiklah." Balas Seokjin.

Kemudian Seokjin melihat – lihat isi rumah Namjoon.

 _Hmm ... rumahnya besar tapi dalamnya simple dan nyaman._ Batinnya .

Setelah selesai melihat – lihat akhirnya ia baru sadar bahwa tadi Namjoon bilang dia akan memanggil anak – anak, hmmm seperti nya ada yang janggal

 _... t – tunggu anak – anak ?? tapi kan Tae –tae dan Chim – chim ada disini lalu anak – anak ?? ada lagii ?!_ Batin Seokjin.

Tepat saat Seokjin menduga itu Namjoon kembali tapi tidak sendiri. Ia berjalan bersama dengan 2 anak laki – laki yang satu kelihatan pendiam dan yang satu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan juga seorang anak laki – laki imut yang yang ada di gendongannya sedang memakan cokelat.

" Maaf membuat mu menunggu." Kata Namjoon.

" A-ah tidak apa – apa, Namjoon-ssi." Jawab Seokjin Masih shock dengan pemandangan di depan nya.

Kemudian Namjoon memanggil Taehyung dan Jimin untuk mendekat pada Namjoon.

" Nah anak – anak kenalkan ini adalah Seokjin, kalian bisa memanggilnya Seokjin Hyung atau Hyung. ayo sekarang giliran perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Namjoon.

Kemudian salah seorang anak yang pendiam memulai duluan

" Hai, namaku Yoongi." Katanya, kemudian dilanjutkan anak yang bersemangat

" Namaku Hoseok, salam kenal." Sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi nya.

" Oh iya, Hyung belum tau nama ku kan, nama ku Jimin salam kenal." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" Hyung kan sudah kenal padaku he..he..he." kata Taehyung.

" Halo namaku Jungkook, biasa dipanggil Kookie." Kata anak imut yang ada dalam gendongan Namjoon.

" Salam kenal, semuanya." Balas Seokjin tersenyum hangat.

Dalam hati Seokjin

 _Aihhhhh mereka semua imut sekaliii, _ batin Seokjin_.

Di sisi lain Anak – anak Namjoon sudah berpikir yang bermacam - macam

 _" Hmm... auranya seperti ibu sungguhan."_ Batin Yoongi.

 _" Wah.. hyung ini kelihatannya baik!"_ Batin Hoseok.

 _" Aku ingin ditemani, Hyung ini setiap hari!"_ batin Jimin.

 _" Semoga papa tertarik dengan Seokjin hyung!"_ Batin Taehyung. ( nista sekali pikiranmu Tae -_- ).

 _" Seokjin Hyung cantik seperti mama."_ Batin Jungkook.

TBC


	6. I Need Your Help

Chapter 5 :

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Di kediaman Namjoon_

Setelah mereka melakukan perkenalan singkat, Namjoon kemudian mengajak Seokjin berbicara tentang masalah pekerjaan.

" Menurutmu anak – anak ku bagaimana Jin-ssi ? ". Tanya Namjoon.

" Mereka lucu – lucu dan sangat menggemaskan, Namjoon-ssi. ". Balas Seokjin sambil melihat anak – anak Namjoon yang sedang bermain bersama – sama.

" Benar mereka anak - anak yang menggemaskan. ". Balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

" Oh, ya tentang masalah pekerjaan, jadi begini Jin-ssi, bagaimana jika kau bekerja padaku untuk menjadi Babysitter anak – anakku ? ". Tanya Namjoon.

" A-apa ?? ". Balas Seokjin terkejut.

" Jadi begini Jin-ssi singkat cerita istri ku meninggal saat melahirkan Jungkook dan aku tidak bisa mengurus dan menjaga anak – anak ku setiap hari karena aku harus ke kantor untuk bekerja dari pagi dan pulang saat malam, jadi anak – anak kutitipkan pada babysitter tetapi babysitter yang biasa menjaga mereka memilih untuk keluar karena orang tua nya sakit, jadi sekarang aku sedang bingung harus bagaimana, oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuan mu Jin-ssi. Bagaimana ?" ujar Namjoon.

" Errrr… bagaimana ya… ini terlalu mendadak, apakah aku boleh memikirkan dulu tawaran mu Namjoon-ssi ?" Tanya Seokjin.

" Tentu saja boleh Jin-ssi, begini saja jika kau sudah memutuskan hubungi saja aku atau kau boleh langsung ke rumahku." Ujar Namjoon sambil memberi Seokjin kartu namanya.

" Baiklah, akan ku beritahu saat aku sudah memutuskan nya Namjoon-ssi, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Balas Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

" Sama-sama Jin-ssi. " Balas Namjoon tersenyum.

" Papaaaa Chim – Chim laparrrr!! ". Teriak Jimin, kemudian diikuti suara lengkingan saudara – saudaranya yang lain.

" Aku juga, pa." Balas Yoongi.

" Hobi jugaa lapar, pa." Balas Hoseok.

" Tae – Tae mau makan, Paa!!." Teriak Taehyung.

" Kookie…Kookiee juga, Papa!! " Teriak Jungkook.

" Ah- ah ya sebentar kalian ingin makan apa, hmm ? " Tanya Namjoon panik.

" Kami ingin makan masakan rumah, papa." Jawab Yoongi mewakili adik – adiknya.

" Err.. tapi papa tidak bisa memasak. " jawab Namjoon terus terang.

" A – anu Namjoon-ssi, aku bisa memasak, jika tidak keberatan aku bisa memasakkan makanan untuk mu dan anak – anak. " Ucap Seokjin.

" Benarkah ?, apakah tidak merepotkan ? " Tanya Namjoon.

" Sama sekali tidak, Namjoon-ssi ." balas Seokjin tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kuantarkan ke dapurnya. " Ajak Namjoon, tidak lupa menyuruh anak – anaknya bermain dulu sambil menunggu makanannya siap.

 _Di Dapur_

Namjoon membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya.

" Jin-ssi, bahan – bahan nya hanya ada ini. " Ujar Namjoon sambil memperlihatkan isi kulkasnya.

" Ah tidak apa – apa, Namjoon-ssi, kita masih bisa membuat sup rumput laut. " Kata Seokjin.

" Baiklah, biar kubantu." Tawar Namjoon.

" Terima kasih Namjoon-ssi, tolong potong – potong bawang nya Namjoon-ssi." Ucap Seokjin.

" Baiklah." Setelah mengabil beberapa bawang ia menuju ke counter untuk memotong bawang. Seakan baru sadar ia kebingungan, " _Errrr aku harus memotongnya bagaimana ?!_ " Batin Namjoon kebingungan.

Setelah beberapa saat…

" Namjoon-ssi, apakah bawang nya sudah selesai dipotong ? " Tanya Seokjin.

" A-anu Jin-ssi, bisa kau kemari ?" panggil Namjoon.

" Apa belum selesai…Namjoon-ssi ?"

" Anu a-aku bingung cara memotong bawangnya. " ujar Namjoon malu – malu.

" Baiklah tidak apa – apa, sini kubantu Namjoon-ssi." Ucap Seokjin maklum.

" Terima kasih." Balas Namjoon.

 **Kemudian Seokjin membantu Namjoon memotong bawang, ia menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Namjoon, lalu menuntunnya untuk mengiris bawang – bawang itu secara bertahap, tanpa mereka sadari anak – anak Namjoon semuanya melihat adegan yang terjadi di dapur itu dan membuat anak – anak itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan mengangguk bersamaan. Yak mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk papa dan hyung barunya itu. Kemudian mereka semua kembali ke ruang keluarga supaya tidak ketahuan mengintip papa dan hyung barunya itu dan kembali bermain**.

 _Di Ruang Makan_

" Akhirnya jadi juga.." ucap Namjoon, Seokjin hanya membalas tersenyum.

" Oya, Namjoon-ssi, anak – anak tidak dipanggil ?" Tanya Seokjin.

" Ah.. ya tunggu sebentar, Anak- anak makanannya sudah siap!" teriak Namjoon.

" Yeyyyyyy, makannnnn." Koor mereka bersamaan, lalu duduk di kursi masing - masing.

Seokjin yang melihat itu tersenyum, kemudian ia baru ingat jika hari sudah malam.

" Namjoon-ssi. " panggil Seokjin, pada Namjoon yang baru menyiapkan makanan anak – anaknya.

" iya, Jin-ssi ? " Tanya Namjoon.

" Anu aku ingin pamit pulang, ini sudah malam. " jawab Seokjin.

" Begini saja, Jin-ssi sebaiknya ikut makan bersama kami saja, baru setelah itu aku antarkan pulang ya ? " jawab Namjoon.

" T-tapi…"

Belum selesai Seokjin berbicara anak – anak Namjoon sudah merajuk supaya Seokjin ikut makan malam bersama mereka, tidak punya pilihan lian akhirnya Seokjin ikut makan malam bersama keluarga kecil itu. ( secara dia lemah dengan rajukan anak – anak apalagi yang imut, seperti mereka semua.)

" Baiklah, Hyung akan ikut makan malam. " ujar Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

" Horeee!!! " Sorak anak – anak Namjoon.

Kemudian setelah selesai makan Namjoon menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Seokjin, ditemani anak – anaknya semua.

" Dimana alamat rumah mu, Jin-ssi ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Aku tinggal di Apartement Bangtan, Namjoon-ssi. " jawab Seokjin.

" Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. " ujar Namjoon.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan dari rumah Namjoon, akhirnya mereka sampai pada Apartement Seokjin.

 _Di Kompleks Apartement Bangtan_

" Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku, Namjoon-ssi. " ucap Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

" Sama – sama, Jin-ssi, terima kasih juga sudah mau membantuku dan anak – anak. " Balas Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Jin-ssi, anak – anak ayo pamit pada Hyung. " ucap Namjoon.

" Hyung, kami pulang dulu!! Kapan – kapan kita main lagi ya, hyunggg!! " ujar mereka bersamaan.

" Baiklah, kapan – kapan kita main lagi, kalian hati – hati di jalan, Namjoon-ssi juga hati – hati. " ucap Seokjin.

" Tentu saja. " Balas Namjoon tersenyum lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

TBC


	7. Decision

Chapter 6 : Decision

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Di Apartemen Seokjin_ Seokjin langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk menaruh barang, kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

" Ah.. segar sekaliii. " ujar Seokjin setelah selesai mandi.

Kemudian ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya, Ia kemudian ingat tentang percakapannya dengan Namjoon tentang tawarannya.

" Hmmm.. bagaimana ya, apa aku terima saja ya tawarannya ? lagipula aku juga belum mendapatkan tempat dimana aku bisa bekerja... selain itu anak - anak Namjoon-ssi sangat menggemaskan dan imut semua _ Baiklah sudah kuputuskan akan kuterima tawarannya !!! besok aku akan pergi ke rumahnya ". Kata Seokjin semangat lalu langsung tidur.

 _Di Kediaman Namjoon_

Setelah sampai rumah, Namjoon langsung mengurus anak - anak nya mulai dari menyuruh mereka mandi dan memandikan Jungkook, menyiapkan susu sebelum tidur, dan menemani mereka tidur.

 _Di Kamar Anak - Anak_

Kamar ini berisi 4 single bed dan 4 meja belajar untuk Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook tidur bersama Namjoon.

" Nah anak - anak ayo habiskan susu kalian, lalu tidur." Kata Namjoon.

" Baik papa!" Balas mereka serempak, kemudian meminum susu nya.

Setelah beberapa saat...

" Nah sekarang kalian tidur ya." Ujar Namjoon sambil menggendong Jungkook yang akan bersiap untuk keluar.

" Iya papa, selamat malam." Balas mereka

Kemudian anak - anak mulai memejamkan mata nya dan tidur kecuali Taehyung yang belum bersiap untuk tidur.

" Papa..." Panggil Taehyung.

" Ya, ada apa Tae ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Apa besok Jin-Hyung akan datang lagi ?" Tanya Taehyung.

" Entahlah Tae, kita lihat besok saja ya." Jawab Namjoon sambil mengelus surai cokelat Taehyung.

" Unn." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk.

" Sekarang Tae tidur ya, mimpi indah." Ujar Namjoon sambil mengecup dahi Taehyung.

 _Keesokan hari nya..._

Mentari pagi yang sudah menunjukkan sinarnya meyapa dari balik tirai jendela yang berwarna putih dan memaksa seseorang yang masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimutnya bangun.

" Uhh.. silau." Kata Seokjin sambil menutupi matanya yang terkena sinar matahari.

Seokjin kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

 _Di Dapur_

" Hmm hari ini aku membuat apa ya ? sepertinya bahan - bahannya cukup untuk membuat omelet." Ujarnya lalu langsung membuat omelet.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan mencuci piring ia langsung menelepon Namjoon untuk memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumahnya.

 _" Halo..." jawab suara berat diseberang._

 _" H-halo Namjoon-ssi.." balas Seokjin (entah mengapa dia merasa gugup)._

 _" Jin-ssi ?" Tanya Namjoon._

 _" Iya ini aku, Namjoon-ssi. Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu ?"_

 _" Tidak sama sekali Jin-ssi,aku sudah bangun dari tadi, jadi Ada apa, Jin-ssi ?"_

 _" Baiklah, err begini apakah Namjoon-ssi hari ini di rumah ?"_

 _" Iya hari ini aku di rumah untuk menemani anak - anak, Jin-ssi." Jawab Namjoon._

 _" Apakah aku boleh berkunjung ? selain itu ada yang ingin ku bahas tentang tawaranmu Namjoon-ssi."_

 _" Tentu saja boleh, Jin-ssi. O ya apakah perlu kujemput ?" Tanya Namjoon._

 _" Tidak perlu, Namjoon-ssi aku akan berangkat sendiri saja dan terima kasih tawarannya." Balas Seokjin._

 _" Baiklah, hati - hati di jalan Jin-ssi dan sama - sama. Sampai bertemu nanti." Balas Namjoon._

 _" Ya sampai bertemu nanti, Namjoon-ssi." Balas Seokjin lalu memutuskan sambungan._

Setelah itu Seokjin langsung bersiap - siap lalu berangkat menuju rumah Namjoon.

 _Di Kediaman Namjoon_

Namjoon yang barusan menerima panggilan dari Seokjin langsung menuju ke kamar nya untuk membangunkan Jungkook dan membantunya mandi baru ke kamar anak - anak untuk membangunkan dan membantu mereka bersiap - siap.

 _Di Kamar Namjoon_

Namjoon melangkah mendekati kasur berukuran king size tempat bayi nya itu tidur.

" Kookie ayo bangun." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengguncang pelan badan Kookie.

" uhnn.. pagi papa." Balas Jungkook sambil menguap kecil.

" Pagi sayang, nah sekarang Kookie mandi ya?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Tidak mau, Kookie masih ngantuk, pa !" Balas Jungkook.

" Ya sudah kalau Kookie tidak mau mandi, padahal nanti Jin-hyung mau main ke rumah loh, nanti kalau Kookie tidak mandi Jin-hyung nggak mau main sama Kookie bukan salah papa ya." Balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum menggoda anaknya.

" Heee, iya - iya Kookie mau mandi, paaa!" Balas Jungkook heboh.

" Baiklah, ayo ke kamar mandi!" Balas Namjoon sambil menggendong jungkook menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit Namjoon selesai memandikan dan menyiapkan Jungkook, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kamar Anak - Anak untuk membangunkannya.

 _Di Kamar Anak - Anak_

" Anak - anak ayo bangun." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengelilingi kasur mereka masing - masing.

" Uhh... pagi papa." Ucap Yoongi.

" Pagi papa!" ucap Hoseok.

" Chim hyung, ayo bagun." Ucap Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan badan Jimin.

" Tae hyung , bangun bangun.." ucap Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan badan Taehyung.

" uhh, pagi Kookie, pagi papa." Jawab Jimin sambil mengusap matanya.

" Pagi Kookie, pagi papa." Jawab Taehyung masih setengah terpejam.

" Selamat pagi, jagoan - jagoan papa, sekarang kalian langsung mandi ya, nanti aka nada tamu special loh !" Balas Namjoon tersenyum.

" Siapa tamu nya, pa ?" Tanya Yoongi.

" Jawab Kookie." Balas Namjoon memberi gesture supaya Jungkook menjawab.

" Ne, papa.. ehem..jadi, nanti Jin-hyung akan datang ke rumah, hyung!!" Jawab Jungkook semangat.

" Apa ?!?! benarkah ??" balas mereka berempat sambil berteriak heboh.

" Iya benar, jadi kalian mandi ya, keburu Jin-hyung datang loh!" kata Namjoon.

" Siap komandan!" Balas mereka kompak.


	8. Hai Again

Chapter 7 : Hai Again

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Di Kediaman Namjoon_

Suasana di rumah Namjoon sangat ramai terutama di Kamar anak - anak karena mereka ribut menanti giliran untuk mandi, sedangkan Namjoon dan Jungkook sibuk di ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

" Chim - chim cepet keluar donggg !!!! " Teriak Hoseok.

" Sebentarr hyung!! Chim masih sabunannn !!!" Balas Jimin.

" Ihhhhhh dari tadi sabunan terus, lama banget sih Chimmmm !!!" Kata Taehyung.

" Kan biar badan Chim bersih dan wangi, Tae !!!" Balas Jimin heboh.

" TAPI KELAMAAAN CHIMMMM CEPETAN DONG KEBURU JIN- _HYUNG_ DATANGGG!!!!!" Teriak Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan.

" IYA - IYA TUNGGU SEBENTAR !!!" Balas Jimin berteriak.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar adik - adiknya itu, sudah kebal katanya melihat adik - adiknya yang suka ribut tentang hal sepele.

 _Di Ruang Makan_

Namjoon sibuk menyiapkan roti yang sudah diolesi selai untuk sarapan sedangkan Jungkook ia duduk manis di kursi nya sambil minum susu yang dibuatkan Namjoon.

" Nah sudah selesai !" Kata Namjoon.

" Kookie, mau pa !" Kata Jungkook saat ingin mengambil rotinya, tapi kemudian dihentikan Namjoon.

" Eitss, tunggu dulu, Kookie boleh makan tapi dengan syarat!" Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

" Apa syarat nya, pa ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata nya yang bulat penasaran.

" Kookie panggil dulu semua Hyung nya, baru setelah itu kita makan bersama." Kata Namjoon tersenyum.

" Uhnn, siap papa, sebentar Kookie panggil dulu." Kata Jungkook sedangkan Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya itu.

 _Di Kamar Anak - anak_

" Hyung- _deul_ ayo sarapa..." belum sempat Jungkook meyelesaikan ucapannya, ia sudah speechles dengan keadaan kamar Hyung nya itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Kamar hyungnya yang biasanya rapi sekarang berubah menjadi 360 yak kondisi nya sangat mengejutkan, Baju yang berserakan ada yang di atas tempat tidur, lantai, bahkan meja belajar pun ada, handuk yang diletakkkan di sembarang tempat bukannya di jemur, kursi belajar yang sudah tidak di tempatnya lagi, sisa - sisa air mandi pun yang membuat lantai basah dan juga... hyung-deul nya yang masih sibuk mencari - cari barang kesukaan milik mereka masing - masing supaya nanti waktu hyung kesayangannya datang mereka bisa menunjukkannya.

 _Jungkook POV_

 _Aishh... Hyung-deul bahkan tidak sadar aku ada di kamar ini, AHAAA Kookie punya ide ! Kookie akan mengagetkan Hyung-deul muehehe...1...2...3_

" HYUNG- _DEUL_ AYO SARAPAN !! KOOKIE LAPARR !!" Teriak Kookie yang sukses membuat Hyung-deul nya terkejut.

" Huwaaaaa!" teriak Taehyung.

" Hyaaaaaa!" teriak Jimin.

Sedangkan Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya menatap datar pelaku yang melakukannya, tapi dalam hati sangat kaget dan menahan hasrat ingin memarah - marahi adik bungsunya itu.

" Astaga Kookie! Pelan - pelan dong kalo manggil, Hyung kan jadi kaget !" Kata Taehyung.

" Iya ! Kookie pelan - pelan dong kalo manggil kaget tau !" Kata Jimin.

" Hehehe maaf, Hyung- _deul_ , ayo kita sarapan! Papa sudah menunggu di bawah." Kata Jungkook.

" Sudah - sudah ayo kita ke bawah, Papa pasti sudah menunggu lama." Kata Yoongi.

Kemudian mereka berlima turun bersama - sama.

 _Di Ruang Makan_

" Papaa !" Panggil mereka serentak.

" Hai, Jagoan - jagoan, papa! Ayo duduk, papa sudah membuatkan roti dengan olesan selai dan susu." Kata Namjoon.

" Uhnn.. baik papa !" Jawab mereka serentak.

" Nah sekarang kalian pilih ya mau yang rasa apa ? , ini ada rasa cokelat, strawberry, kacang, cokelat kacang, blueberry, dan juga mentega manis (mentega gula) ." Tanya Namjoon.

" Tae mau yang cokelat !" Kata Taehyung.

" Chim yang cokelat kacang !" Kata Jimin.

" Strawberrry.. Kookie strawberry !" Kata Jungkook.

" Hoseok yang blueberry !" Kata Hoseok.

" Aku yang kacang saja." Kata Yoongi.

" Baiklah, papa yang mentega manis ya. Sekarang mari makan !" Kata Namjoon.

" Selamat makan !" Kata mereka bersama.

 _Di Ruang Keluarga_

Setelah beberapa menit mereka telah selesai makan dan sekarang berada di ruang keluarga untuk menunggu tamu special sambil bersantai. Namjoon terlihat sedang membaca majalah bisnis, Yoongi membaca majalah anak - anak , Hoseok sedang bermain game dengan Taehyung, Jimin sedang menggambar, sedangkan Jungkook bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya yang diberi nama Cocky.

 _Ting ... tong..._

" Itu pasti Jin- _hyung_ !" Kata Taehyung.

" Ayo kita buka pintunya !" Ajak Jimin.

" Ayo !!" Kemudian mereka bersama - sama menuju ke pintu utama.

" Aishh jangan tinggalin papa dong." Balas Namjoon tertawa.

 _Klek.._

" Jin- _hyungggg_ !!" Teriak kelima bocah tersebut.

" Hai anak - anak." Kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Selamat pagi, Jin- _ssi_." Kata Namjoon.

" Selamat Pagi, Namjoon- _ssi_. Maaf mengganggu pagi - pagi." Balas Seokjin tersenyum.

" Tidak mengganggu sama sekali Jin- _ssi_ , mari silahkan masuk." Kata Namjoon.

Kemudian mereka bertujuh masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang akan mereka lakukan.


	9. First Day Work

**Chapter 8 : First Day Work**

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Di Ruang Keluarga_

Setelah Namjoon mempersilahkan duduk Seokjin, ia kemudian menyuruh anak – anaknya untuk ke kamarnya, karena ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Seokjin.

" Jadi…apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jin- _ssi_?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Err… jadi aku sudah memikirkan tawaranmu dan aku akan mengambil pekerjaan itu, Namjoon- _ssi_." Kata Seokjin tersenyum.

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan, dan dijawab anggukan Jin.

" Terima kasih, Jin- _ssi_.Dengan begini aku tidak perlu khawatir bagaimana nasib anak – anakku." Jawab Namjoon dengan senyum lebar.

" Sama – sama, Namjoon- _ssi,_ lalu kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja ?" Tanya Seokjin.

" Hari ini kau sudah bisa bekerja, Jin- _ssi_ ,dan karena sekarang kau bekerja padaku tidak perlu seformal itu untuk bercakap – cakap dengan ku lalu panggil saja aku Namjoon dan aku akan memanggilmu Jin, bagaimana ?"

" Baiklah, aku setuju – setuju saja, Namjoon." Jawab Jin.

" Bagus! Nah Jin sekarang ikuti aku, aku akan mengajak mu berkeliling rumah!" ujar Namjoon. Kemudian Jin mengikuti Namjoon berkeliling rumah nya.

 _Di Kamar Anak – Anak_

Yoongi dan adik – adiknya terlihat sedang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

" Hyung, kenapa papa dan Jin-Hyung lama sekali ngobrol nya ?" Tanya Taehyung.

" Entahlah, hyung juga tidak tau, Tae." Jawab Yoongi.

" Kira – kira mereka membicarakan apa ya ?" Tanya Jimin.

" Hyung tidak tau, kita tunggu saja mereka ya, Chim." Jawab Hoseok sambil menemani Jungkook bermain mobil – mobilan.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka menampilkan papa dan hyung nya itu.

" Halo, Jagoan – jagoan papa!" Kata Namjoon.

" Hai, anak – anak !" Kata jin.

" Papa !! Jin-Hyung !!" teriak anak – anak sambil menghambur ke pelukan Namjoon dan Jin.

" Nah anak – anak, papa ada kabar baik untuk kalian, jadi mulai hari ini Jin-Hyung akan menjadi babysitter kalian." Kata Namjoon.

" Wuahhhhh, benarkah ???" Tanya Taehyung sambil menghadap Jin.

" Iya, Tae – Tae." Balas Jin tersenyum.

" Yeayyy !!" Teriak anak – anak heboh.

" Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke Ruang Keluarga, kita akan bermain bersama." Ajak Namjoon, kemudian mereka semua menuju ke Ruang Keluarga.

" Sebentar papa, kami mau mengambil mainan kesukaan kami." Kata Taehyung mewakili saudara – saudaranya.

" Baiklah, kalian ambil dulu sana, setelah itu kita ke Ruang Keluarga." Jawab Namjoon.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu anak – anak mengambil mainannya mereka semua langsung menuju ke Ruang Keluarga.

 _Di Ruang Keluarga_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Namjoon dan Jin duduk di sofa memerhatikan kegiatan anak - anak sedangkan Yoongi menemani Jungkook bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya Cooky. Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok menggambar dan mewarnai buku gambar mereka.

" Selesai !" Teriak Taehyung setelah ia selesai mewarnai bukunya itu.

" Jin-Hyung! Lihat Tae – Tae sudah selesai mewarnainya !" Kata Taehyung sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya ke Jin-Hyungnya.

" Wah, Tae – Tae pintar mewarnai nya. Coba sekarang Tae lanjutkan mewarnai gambar lainnya." Kata Jin sambil mengelus surai lembut Taehyung dan dibalas cengiran lebar Taehyung, dan melanjutkan mewarnainya.

" Hyungie ! lihat Chim sama Hobi-hyung menggambar Papa, Jin-Hyung, Hyung-deul, Tae – Tae, dan Kookie !" Kata Jimin sambil menunjukkan karya nya bersama dengan Hoseok ke Jin-Hyungnya.

" Hebat, gambar kalian bagus sekali." Puji Jin sambil mengelus rambut mereka berdua dan dibalas kekehan Jimin dan Hoseok.

" Coba sini, papa lihat gambarnya." Ucap Namjoon sambil melihat gambar mereka berdua.

" Hebat, anak pintar." Puji Namjoon sambil tersenyum pada mereka. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan gambar mereka.

Setelah mereka masing – masing sibuk pada kegiatannya tiba – tiba…

" Papa, Kookie mau susu pisang." Ucap Jungkook.

" Oya Pa, buku tulis Yoongi juga habis." Ucap Yoongi.

" Tae – Tae sama Chim - Chim, mau makan Cake Papa!" Kata Taehyung.

" Hobi mau beli pensil warna papa ! punya Hobi sudah banyak yang hilang." Kata Hoseok.

" Sepertinya kita harus pergi berbelanjal." Kata Namjoon tersenyum.

" Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Jin menimpali.

TBC


	10. Hope World Mall

**Chapter 9 : Hope World Mall !**

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Dikediaman Namjoon_

Namjoon sedang menunggu anak – anak selesai berganti pakaian untuk berbelanja, sedangkan Jin sebagai babysitter dia membantu anak – anak bersiap – siap dan menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan cadangan milik masing – masing anak.

 _Di Kamar Anak – Anak_

" Hyung, bisa minta tolong ambilin baju Tae yang warna biru itu ? Tae nggak bisa ngambil soalnya lemari nya tinggi." Kata Taehyung.

" Baiklah.. sebentar ya.. Ini Tae bajunya." Kata Jin setelah lalu memberikan baju biru Taehyung.

" Terima kasih, Hyung." Balas Taehyung.

" Sama – sama Tae." Balas Jin.

" Hyungie !!" Panggil Jimin dan Hoseok bersamaan.

" Ada apa , hmm ?" Tanya Jin.

" Chim sama Hobi – Hyung kan mau pakai celana kembaran, tapi celana yang yang punya Chim nggak ada.." Jawab Jimin menunduk sedih.

" Celana Chim seperti apa modelnya ?"

" Emmm…Celananya panjang, warnanya hitam, terus di kantongnya ada gambar kudanya, hyung."

" Baiklah coba sekarang Hyung carikan ya, Chim sama Hobi tunggu dulu ya.."

 _Setelah mencari sekitar beberapa menit di dalam lemari sambil mencocokan deskripsi yang Jimin berikan Jin menemukan celana yang dicari Jimin_.

"Ini celana yang dicari Chim kan ?" Kata Jin sambil memberikan celana yang ditemukannya ke Jimin.

" Ah iya benar ini ! Terima kasih, Hyung." Kata Jimin ceria.

" O..iya Yoongi, bisa minta tolong bantu Hyung menata perlengkapan kalian ?" Tanya Jin.

" Baik Hyung, sebentar Yoongi mengambil tas nya dulu." Kata Yoongi dan dibalas anggukan Jin.

" Kookie sudah ganti baju ?" Tanya Jin

" Sudah, Hyungie tapi ini bajunya jadi seperti ini." Kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk bajunya yang salah dikancingkan dan membuat bajunya menjadi kusut.

" Astaga, Kookie.. sini Hyung benarkan." Kata Jin lalu membenarkan baju Jungkook.

" Nah, selesai baju Kookie jadi rapi lagi !"

" Wahh, terima kasih, Hyung !" Balas Jungkook dan Jin hanya tersenyum melihat anak asuh nya itu.

" Hyung, ini tas nya." Kata Yoongi sambil memberikan tas yang diambilnya pada Jin.

" Terima kasih Yoongi, bantu Hyung menata perlengkapan adik – adikmu ya." Kata Jin

" Iya Hyung, sini Yoongi bantu." Kata Yoongi.

 _Jin dan Yoongi mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan cadangan yang akan dibawa mulai dari membawa baju dan celana ganti masing – masing anak, handuk, dan beberapa cemilan kecil, dan juga botol minum._

" Selesai ! Terima kasih Yoongi sudah membantu !" Kata Jin dan dibalas senyuman Yoongi.

" Nah anak – anak ayo kita turun, Papa kalian pasti sudah menunggu !" Kata Jin.

" Baik, hyung !" Kata mereka serempak.

 _Kemudian mereka segera bergegas turun untuk menghampiri Namjoon yang sudah menunggu._

" PAPA !" Teriak Taehyung bersama dengan Jimin.

" Wah kalian sudah siap ya." Kata Namjoon.

" Sudah Papa !" Balas mereka serempak.

" Bagus ! O ya Jin perlengkapan anak – anak, apakah sudah beres semua ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Sudah, Joon tadi Yoongi membantuku menyiapkan perlengkapannya." Balas Jin.

" Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat !" Kata Namjoon.

 _Saat ini keluarga kecil itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke Hope World Mall, nah di dalam mobil terlihat Namjoon yang memegang kendali kemudi, lalu disampingnya ada Jin, sedangkan anak – anak nya duduk di kursi tengah dan belakang. Selama perjalanan anak – anak selalu mengobrol dan bertanya pada Papa atau Hyung barunya itu, sehingga suasana selama perjalanan sangatlah ceria. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di Hope World Mall. Namjoon lalu mencari parkir terlebih dulu, baru setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam Mall._

 _Di Hope World Mall_

" Nah kalian mau kemana dulu, hmm ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Hoseok sama Yoongi – Hyung, mau ke toko buku papa !" Kata Hoseok.

" Enggak ! Chim sama Tae mau makan Cake, Papa !" Kata Jimin.

" Toko buku !!" Kata Hoseok.

" Cake !!" balas Jimin dan Taehyung.

Sedangkan Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya memperhatikan adiknya dan hyungnya itu bertengkar.

" Hei…Hei jangan bertengkar sayang." Kata Namjoon tapi tidak dipedulikan kedua anaknya yang bertengkar itu.

Tak tinggal diam Jin langsung membantu menenangkan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Hoseok.

" Anak – anak.. dengarkan hyung." Kata Jin sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan anak asuhnya itu.

" Begini saja lebih baik kita berpencar saja, bagaimana ?" Tanya Jin

" Berpencar ?" Tanya Taehyung.

" Iya berpencar, jadi begini nanti kalian ada yang ikut berjalan – jalan dengan Hyung tapi kalian juga ada yang ikut dengan Papa, jadi nanti kalian bisa mendapat apa yang kalian butuhkan, bagaimana ?"

" Ehmm baiklah, Hyung." Jawab Jimin, Taehyung, dan Hoseok.

" Err Namjoon, kamu memilih menemani anak – anak ke Toko Buku atau membelikan mereka makanan ?" Tanya Jin.

" Aku ke Toko Buku saja Jin, nanti Hoseok dan Yoongi akan kutemani." Jawab Namjoon.

" Baiklah aku akan menemani Chim, Tae – Tae, dan Kookie."

" O..ya Jin nanti kita bertemu lagi disini saja jika sudah selesai atau kau bisa meneleponku, bagaimana ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Baiklah, aku setuju." Balas Jin.

" Oke, sekarang ayo kita ke Toko Buku !" Kata Namjoon sambil mengajak Yoongi dan Hoseok.

" Uhn !" Balas Yoongi dan Hoseok.

" Ayo, Chim, Tae – Tae, Kookie kita beli cake dan susu !" Kata Jin.

" YEYY !!" Teriak mereka semua.

TBC


	11. Note !

Hai semua ! disini aku mau ngasi tau kalo Seokjin Daycare up nya random ya. Soalnya aku juga masih kuliah dan jarang banget bisa lanjutin FF. Tapi jangan khawatir FF nya bakal terus lanjut kok, cuma update nya lama aja hehehe.

Buat Readers yang sudah mau membaca dan support FF ini, aku berterima kasih banget dan maaf aku ga bisa balas komentar kalian 1-1. Terakhir stay tune ya di Seokjin Daycare.. Bubyee

With Love,

DandelionAngel


	12. Mama

**Chapter 10 : Mama ?**

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

Jin dan Namjoon segera pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing – masing tidak lupa dengan menggandeng anak – anak kecil itu.

Di Le'Amour Café

Jin dan anak – anak masuk dan melihat-lihat cake yang cantik dan lezat di dalam etalase.

" Wahhh... cake nya cantik !" kata Jimin.

" Wuahhh... kelihatannya enak !" kata Taehyung.

" Hyungiee... itu ada yang kelincii !" kata Jungkook.

" Nah sekarang kalian mau yang mana, hmm ?" Tanya Jin.

" Chim mau yang tiramisu, hyung !"

" Tae – Tae mau yang cokelat, hyung !"

" Kookie mau yang kelinci !"

" Aku pesan 1 cake tiramisu, 1 cake coklat, 1 cake kelinci, dan 1 red velvet." Kata Jin pada Pelayan.

" Baik, minum nya mau yang apa, tuan ?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

" Anak – anak, kalian mau minum apa hmm ?" Tanya Jin, kepada anak – anak.

" Chim mau Strawberry milkshake !"

" Tae – Tae Vanilla milkshake saja !"

" Kookie mau susu pisang !"

" Oke, aku pesan 1 strawberry milkshake dan vanilla milkshake, 1 banana milk, dan 1 strawberry smoothies."

" Baik, tuan mohon ditunggu." Ujar pelayan tersebut.

" Nah sekarang ayo kita cari tempat duduk." Kata Jin.

Di Toko Buku

Setelah Namjoon dan anak – anak sampai, Namjoon menyuruh mereka mencari alat tulis yang mereka butuhkan.

" Nah Yoongi..Hoseok kalian langsung saja cari alat yang kalian inginkan oke, nanti kalau sudah selesai langsung ke kasir saja, papa tunggu di sana." kata Namjoon.

" Oke papa!" jawab keduanya serentak kemudian mencari barang yang mereka butuhkan.

Di deretan buku tulis.

Yoongi POV

Hmmm... enaknya beli buku yang mana ya ? Wah ada gambar Kumamon !!! aku ambil ini saja ! emmm... enaknya beli satuan apa sepaket ya ?? kalo sepaket kan ada bonus bolpoinnya jugaa !! ya udah lah aku ambil yang sepaket aja lumayan dapet bolpoin nya Kumamon.

Di deretan alat tulis.

Hoseok POV

Pensil warna...mana pensil warnanyaa... Wahhh ada yang isinya 48 !! aku ambil itu aja kali ya kan warna nya banyak, eh tapi ada spidol warna juga, enaknya ambil yang mana ya ? ya udah deh ambil dua – duanya aja deh hehehe.

" Papa !!." panggil Yoongi dan Hoseok bersamaan.

" Sudah selesai eoh."

" Sudah, Pa !" Jawab mereka berdua.

" Ya sudah ayo ke kasir." Kata Namjoon.

Di Le'Amour Café

" Uhh Kookie kenyang !" kata Jungkook.

" Iya, Tae-Tae juga kenyang !" kata Taehyung.

" Uhhh Chim juga kenyang !" kata Jimin.

" Ya sudah kita kembali dulu yuk, nanti bertemu dengan papa." Ajak Jin.

" Uhn.. baik, hyung !" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Di Tempat Awal

Seokjin bersama dengan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sampai duluan.

" Nah, kita tinggal tunggu papa dan hyung kalian, oke ?" Kata Jin.

" Oke, hyung !" Jawab mereka bertiga.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit...

" Hyung !!" Panggil Hoseok ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat awal.

" Ah.. kalian sudah sampai." Balas Jin.

" Jadi, kita pulang sekarang ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" IYA !!" Jawab mereka serempak."

" Oke-oke ayo kita pulang." Jawab Namjoon.

Kemudian mereka semua ke mobil dan kembali ke rumah.

Skip time...

Di Kediaman Namjoon.

" Yeayy, sampai rumah !!" Kata Hoseok.

" Ah, Kookie ngantuk." Kata Jungkook sambil menguap.

" Iya, Tae-tae juga ngantuk."

" Chim mau tidur."

" Kookie mau tidur di kamar papa dengan Tae dan Chim hyung."

" Baiklah, ayo hyung temani kalian tidur. Yoongi dan Hobi mau tidur juga atau tidak ?" Tanya Jin.

" Aku tidur nanti saja dengan Hoseok, mama." Kata Yoongi tanpa sadar salah memanggil Jin mama.

" Mama ??" Tanya Jin sambil tersenyum.

" Eh anuu.. maksudnya hyung !!" kata Yoongi cepat sedangkan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

" Tidak apa kalau Yoongi mau memanggil hyung dengan mama, hyung tidak melarang." Kata Jin sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Yoongi.

" Uhn.. baik...m-mama." Balas Yoongi malu – malu.

" Apakah kami juga boleh memanggil hyung mama ?" Tanya Trio maknae dan Hoseok.

" Tentu saja boleh, kalian bebas memanggil hyung apapun, hyung tidak keberatan." Balas Jin sambil tersenyum.

" Yeayyy !!"

" Ya sudah ayo ke kamar, hyung temani." Kata Jin.

" Siap, mamaa !"

" Namjoon aku menemani anak-anak tidur dulu ya." Pamit Jin pada Namjoon dan dibalas Namjoon dengan anggukan.

Namjoon POV

Jujur saja aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yoongi memanggil Jin mama, aku tau kalau Yoongi adalah anak yang sangat tertutup dan tidak mudah untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain. Bahkan dulu waktu anak-anak diasuh dengan babysitter yang lama, Yoongi jarang sekali menurut padanya, dan sekarang Jin dengan mudahnya membuat anak sulungku itu menurut dan berlaku baik. Tapi yasudahlah biarkan saja toh aku senang jika Yoongi menjadi anak yang baik.

TBC

Jin dan Namjoon segera pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing – masing tidak lupa dengan menggandeng anak – anak kecil itu.

Di Le'Amour Café

Jin dan anak – anak masuk dan melihat-lihat cake yang cantik dan lezat di dalam etalase.

" Wahhh... cake nya cantik !" kata Jimin.

" Wuahhh... kelihatannya enak !" kata Taehyung.

" Hyungiee... itu ada yang kelincii !" kata Jungkook.

" Nah sekarang kalian mau yang mana, hmm ?" Tanya Jin.

" Chim mau yang tiramisu, hyung !"

" Tae – Tae mau yang cokelat, hyung !"

" Kookie mau yang kelinci !"

" Aku pesan 1 cake tiramisu, 1 cake coklat, 1 cake kelinci, dan 1 red velvet." Kata Jin pada Pelayan.

" Baik, minum nya mau yang apa, tuan ?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

" Anak – anak, kalian mau minum apa hmm ?" Tanya Jin, kepada anak – anak.

" Chim mau Strawberry milkshake !"

" Tae – Tae Vanilla milkshake saja !"

" Kookie mau susu pisang !"

" Oke, aku pesan 1 strawberry milkshake dan vanilla milkshake, 1 banana milk, dan 1 strawberry smoothies."

" Baik, tuan mohon ditunggu." Ujar pelayan tersebut.

" Nah sekarang ayo kita cari tempat duduk." Kata Jin.

Di Toko Buku

Setelah Namjoon dan anak – anak sampai, Namjoon menyuruh mereka mencari alat tulis yang mereka butuhkan.

" Nah Yoongi..Hoseok kalian langsung saja cari alat yang kalian inginkan oke, nanti kalau sudah selesai langsung ke kasir saja, papa tunggu di sana." kata Namjoon.

" Oke papa!" jawab keduanya serentak kemudian mencari barang yang mereka butuhkan.

Di deretan buku tulis.

Yoongi POV

Hmmm... enaknya beli buku yang mana ya ? Wah ada gambar Kumamon !!! aku ambil ini saja ! emmm... enaknya beli satuan apa sepaket ya ?? kalo sepaket kan ada bonus bolpoinnya jugaa !! ya udah lah aku ambil yang sepaket aja lumayan dapet bolpoin nya Kumamon.

Di deretan alat tulis.

Hoseok POV

Pensil warna...mana pensil warnanyaa... Wahhh ada yang isinya 48 !! aku ambil itu aja kali ya kan warna nya banyak, eh tapi ada spidol warna juga, enaknya ambil yang mana ya ? ya udah deh ambil dua – duanya aja deh hehehe.

" Papa !!." panggil Yoongi dan Hoseok bersamaan.

" Sudah selesai eoh."

" Sudah, Pa !" Jawab mereka berdua.

" Ya sudah ayo ke kasir." Kata Namjoon.

Di Le'Amour Café

" Uhh Kookie kenyang !" kata Jungkook.

" Iya, Tae-Tae juga kenyang !" kata Taehyung.

" Uhhh Chim juga kenyang !" kata Jimin.

" Ya sudah kita kembali dulu yuk, nanti bertemu dengan papa." Ajak Jin.

" Uhn.. baik, hyung !" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Di Tempat Awal

Seokjin bersama dengan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sampai duluan.

" Nah, kita tinggal tunggu papa dan hyung kalian, oke ?" Kata Jin.

" Oke, hyung !" Jawab mereka bertiga.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit...

" Hyung !!" Panggil Hoseok ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat awal.

" Ah.. kalian sudah sampai." Balas Jin.

" Jadi, kita pulang sekarang ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" IYA !!" Jawab mereka serempak."

" Oke-oke ayo kita pulang." Jawab Namjoon.

Kemudian mereka semua ke mobil dan kembali ke rumah.

Skip time...

Di Kediaman Namjoon.

" Yeayy, sampai rumah !!" Kata Hoseok.

" Ah, Kookie ngantuk." Kata Jungkook sambil menguap.

" Iya, Tae-tae juga ngantuk."

" Chim mau tidur."

" Kookie mau tidur di kamar papa dengan Tae dan Chim hyung."

" Baiklah, ayo hyung temani kalian tidur. Yoongi dan Hobi mau tidur juga atau tidak ?" Tanya Jin.

" Aku tidur nanti saja dengan Hoseok, mama." Kata Yoongi tanpa sadar salah memanggil Jin mama.

" Mama ??" Tanya Jin sambil tersenyum.

" Eh anuu.. maksudnya hyung !!" kata Yoongi cepat sedangkan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

" Tidak apa kalau Yoongi mau memanggil hyung dengan mama, hyung tidak melarang." Kata Jin sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Yoongi.

" Uhn.. baik...m-mama." Balas Yoongi malu – malu.

" Apakah kami juga boleh memanggil hyung mama ?" Tanya Trio maknae dan Hoseok.

" Tentu saja boleh, kalian bebas memanggil hyung apapun, hyung tidak keberatan." Balas Jin sambil tersenyum.

" Yeayyy !!"

" Ya sudah ayo ke kamar, hyung temani." Kata Jin.

" Siap, mamaa !"

" Namjoon aku menemani anak-anak tidur dulu ya." Pamit Jin pada Namjoon dan dibalas Namjoon dengan anggukan.

Namjoon POV

Jujur saja aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yoongi memanggil Jin mama, aku tau kalau Yoongi adalah anak yang sangat tertutup dan tidak mudah untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain. Bahkan dulu waktu anak-anak diasuh dengan babysitter yang lama, Yoongi jarang sekali menurut padanya, dan sekarang Jin dengan mudahnya membuat anak sulungku itu menurut dan berlaku baik. Tapi yasudahlah biarkan saja toh aku senang jika Yoongi menjadi anak yang baik.

TBC


	13. Like

**Chapter 11 : Like**

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

Di kamar Namjoon (yang dipakai trio maknae)

Jin sedang menemani trio maknae yang tidur dengan posisi berbaring bersama-sama disatu ranjang, kecuali Jin karena dia hanya menemani jadi dia duduk di kursi belajar saja.

" Mama..." Panggil Jungkook.

" Iya ada apa Kookie ?" Tanya Jin.

" Kookie kangen."

" Kookie kangen siapa, hmm?"

" Kangen mama Kookie yang ada di surga."

" Chim juga kangen." Kata Jimin.

" Tae juga." Kata Taehyung.

" Apa kalian ingin berkunjung ke makam mama kalian ?" Tanya Jin sambil mengelus kepala mereka bertiga.

" Uhn.. kami ingin mama."

" Baiklah nanti hyung coba tanyakan ke papa kalian ya."

" Iya."

" Oke sekarang kalian tidur dulu ya, nanti kalau sudah sore hyung bangunkan." Kata Jin dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh mereka bertiga.

Setelah mereka bertiga tidur, Seokjin memutuskan untuk menemui Namjoon untuk membicarakan keinginan trio maknae.

Di Ruang Keluarga

Jin melihat Namjoon di ruang keluarga sedang menonton berita. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

" Namjoon ?" panggil Jin.

" Ya.. ada apa Jin ?" Jawab Namjoon.

" Soal anak-anak, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

" Tentang apa ?"

" Jadi Jungkook bilang padaku dia kangen dengan mamanya yang di surga, setelah itu Jimin dan Taehyung juga bilang mereka kangen dengan mamanya.Lalu kutanya mereka, apakah mereka ingin mengunjungi makam mamahnya? Mereka bertiga bilang ingin mengunjungi makam mamanya."

" Begitu ya...sepertinya aku bisa meluangkan waktu ku untuk mengunjungi makam istriku, mungkin lusa kita bisa pergi."

" Baik, nanti setelah Jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung bangun akan ku sampaikan." Jawab Jin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Namjoon.

" O..ya Jin bisa tolong lihat Yoongi dan Hoseok di kamarnya ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Baiklah, aku pergi ke kamar mereka dulu ya."

" Ya."

Meanwhile...di kamar Yoongi dan Hoseok

Terlihat Yoongi sedang mengerjakan pr dan Hoseok yang sedang belajar menari, namun tiba-tiba Hoseok berhenti dan bertanya pada Yoongi.

" Hyung..." Panggil Hoseok.

" Hmm..."

" Hyung tadi sebenarnya sengaja langsung memanggil Jin hyung dengan sebutan mama kan ?" Tanya Hoseok.

" Aku tidak sepenuhnya sengaja Hobi, bisa dijabarkan 50% sengaja dan 50% itu mewakili apa yang kurasakan" Balas Yoongi.

" Tapi kenapa hyung melakukan itu ? hyung bahkan tidak pernah memanggil babysitter kita yang dulu dengan sebutan mama."

" Aku hanya merasa Jin hyung mirip dengan mama dan aku nyaman bersamanya, makannya aku memanggil dia mama, sedangkan babysitter dulu aku tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan pada Jin hyung."

" Oh begitu, syukurlah jika hyung merasa seperti itu." Balas Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

" Kau sendiri keberatan jika memanggil Jin hyung mama ?" Tanya Yoongi.

" Tentu tidak hyung, aku bahkan sangat senang untuk memanggilnya mama. Rasanya seperti kita memiliki mama lagi." Jawab Hoseok tersenyum hangat dan dibalas senyuman oleh Yoongi.

Tok...Tok...Tok

" Yoongi, Hobi apakah hyung boleh masuk ?" Tanya Jin.

" Silahkan masuk, mama !" jawab Hoseok.

" Kalian berdua sedang apa hmm ?"

" Tadi Hobi sedang belajar menari lalu mengobrol dengan Yoongi hyung !" Jawab Hoseok.

" Aku mengerjakan pr terus Hobi mengajak ngobrol mama." Jawab Yoongi.

" Oh begitu, oo ya hyung punya kabar bagus untuk kalian." Kata Jin.

" Kabar apa mama ?" Tanya Yoongi.

" Jadi begini, adik-adik kalian bilang pada hyung kalau mereka ingin ke makam mama kalian karena mereka kangen dengan mama yang ada di surga, lalu hyung bilang pada papa kalian tentang rencana itu dan papa kalian bilang besok lusa kita akan mengunjungi makam mama kalian." Kata Jin sambil tersenyum.

" Wuahh benarkah ?" Tanya Hoseok.

" Iya benar." Balas Jin.

" Yeayy ! terima kasih mama !" Balas Hoseok dan Yoongi.

" Jangan berterima kasih pada hyung, berterima kasihlah pada papa kalian, mengerti?"

" Uhn, mengerti mama." Balas mereka berdua.

TBC


	14. The Past

**Chapter 12 : The Past**

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

Flashback…

 _Di ruangan persalinan rumah sakit_

 _" Dokter !! pasien mengalami pendarahan !!"_

 _" Cepat carikan transfusi darah !!"_

 _Namjoon yang berada di samping sang istri terus menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan semangat pada sang istri yang berjuang untuk melahirkan putera bungsunya. Rasa takut akan kemungkinan buruk yang dapat terjadi menggelungi hatinya._

 _" Joon-ah.." panggil sang istri pelan._

 _" Berjuanglah sayang..kau pasti bisa." Ucap Namjoon sambil menahan air mata._

 _" Selamatkan Jungkookie ku."_

 _" Pasti sayang, kalian berdua harus selamat."_

 _Oek..Oek..Oek…_

 _" Bayinya selamat !!"_

 _" Tapi kondisi sang ibu menurun drastis !!"_

 _" Denyut nadi lemah dan hampir menghilang !!"_

 _" Sayang bertahanlah !!" Ucap Namjoon dengan menggeggam tangan istrinya._

 _" Maafkan aku..jaga diri kalian.." ucap sang istri yang kemudian menutup matanya._

 _" T-Tidakk, dokter lakukan sesuatu !! tolong selamatkan istriku !!"_

 _Kemudian dokter menyuruh Namjoon keluar untuk memberi penanganan lebih lanjut. Namjoon berharap istrinya baik-baik saja, namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain._

 _" Pak kami sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan istri bapak, tapi maaf istri bapak tidak bisa diselamatkan."_

 _" A-apa ? jangan bercanda dokter !!"_

 _" Maaf pak tolong relakan beliau_."

Namjoon POV

Sudah 5 tahun semenjak kau pergi. Aku rindu padamu sayang, seandainya kau masih disini anak-anak pasti dapat tumbuh dengan baik tanpa kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi tidak apa mereka sekarang tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang baik walaupun tidak adanya sosok ibu.

Yoongi dan Hoseok POV

Setelah mendengar cerita Seokjin, Yoongi dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk mencari papanya untuk berterima kasih.

"Papa !" panggil Hoseok.

" Papa !" panggil Hoseok agak keras.

" Hyung, papa kenapa ?" Tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi disebelahnya.

" Mungkin papa sedang melamun, sebaiknya kita menghampiri papa." Kata Yoongi.

" Papa.." Panggil Yoongi sambil menepuk pundak Namjoon.

" Ah iyaa..ada apa Yoongi ?"

" Tadi Hobi memanggil papa terus tapi tidak papa jawab." Balas Yoongi mewakili adiknya.

" Oo…maaf ya Hobi, tadi papa sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Balas Namjoon sambil mengelus surai milik Hoseok.

" Iya papa tidak apa." Balas Hoseok dan Namjoon tersenyum.

" O..ya pa, Yoongi dan Hobi mau ucapkan terima kasih karena besok lusa papa mau menemani kami ke makam mama." Ucap Yoongi.

" Iya sayang sama-sama, bagaimana kalau besok lusa kita juga mengajak Jin hyung ?"

" Mama ikut juga ?" Tanya Hoseok.

" Iya.. bagaimana ? kalian keberatan ?"

" Tidakk pa, kami senang jika mama ikut !" Balas Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

" Baiklah, nanti papa akan Tanya Jin hyung dulu ya." Ucap Namjoon dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua anaknya itu.

Meanwhile…Jin side

Setelah Jin selesai berbicara dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Namjoon untuk melihat trio maknae.

 _Di Kamar Namjoon_

Jin melihat trio maknae tertidur sangat lelap dengan posisinya Jimin dan Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang tidur di tengah.

" Aihhh mereka imut sekali saat tidur _ aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya, sebaiknya mereka aku bangunkan nanti saja. Sepertinya masih ada waktu sebelum aku membangunkan trio makane, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Jin lalu keluar dari kamar Namjooon untuk menemui Namjoon di ruang keluarga.

 _Di ruang keluarga_

Jin melihat Namjoon sedang berbicara dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

" Namjoon, Yoongi, Hobi." Panggil Jin dan mereka semua menoleh kearah Jin.

" Nanti untuk makam malam kalian mau makan apa ? biar kubuatkan." Kata Jin.

" Untuk itu kuserahkan pada anak-anak saja." Jawab Namjoon sambil memandang Yoongi dan Hoseok.

" Emmm Hobi ingin makan Japchae, mama." Jawab Hoseok.

" Baiklah, Yoongi ingin makan apa hmm ?"

" Aku sama dengan Hoseok, ma." Jawab Yoongi.

" Oke, kalian tunggu dulu ya hyung buatkan." Jawab Jin.

" Iya, mama."

" Apa perlu kubantu, Jin ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Emm boleh."

" Aku membantu apa ?"

" Bagaimana jika nanti kau membangunkan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sementara aku membuat makan malam ?"

" Hmm, jam berapa mereka kubangunkan ?"

" Nanti bangunkan mereka 1 jam lagi, karena aku memasak juga masih lama." Jawab Jin.

" Baiklah nanti mereka ku bangunkan."

" Terima kasih, Namjoon."

" Sama-sama, Jin." Jawab Namjoon tersenyum, lalu Jin langsung menuju dapur.

Setelah Jin tiba di dapur, dia lalu mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak Japchae…sementara itu Namjoon menunggu di ruang keluarga dan berbincang-bincang bersama dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Skip time…1 jam kemudian..

Namjoon langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan trio maknae sedangkan Jin masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

 _Di kamar Namjoon_

" Chim-chim, Tae-tae, Kookie, ayo bangun sudah sore." Kata Namjoon sambil mengguncangkan tubuh mereka pelan.

" Uhn..sudah, papa." Jawab Jungkook dengan mengedipkan mata doe nya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

" Chim bangun, papa."Jawab Jimin.

" Tae-tae juga bangun, papa." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap matanya."

" Nah sekarang kita keluar ya. Jin hyung sudah membuatkan makan malam." Jawab Namjoon dan dibalas anggukan trio maknae.

 _Di ruang makan_

Jin sudah selesai memasak dan sekarang sedang menata masakannya di meja. Dia lalu memanggil Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk ke ruang makan.

" Yoongi, Hobi makanannya sudah siap !" Panggil Jin.

" Iya mama!" Jawab mereka sambil menuju ke ruang makan.

" Jin, anak-anak sudah ku bangunkan." Jawab Namjoon.

" Terima kasih, Namjoon." Jawab Jin.

" Mama!" Panggil trio maknae lalu memeluk Jin.

" Hai, ayo duduk kita makan dulu." Jawab Jin.

" Uhn." Jawab mereka bertiga dan kemudian keluarga kecil itu menyantap masakan yang dibuat Jin.

TBC


	15. Sleeoover

**Chapter 13 : Sleepover**

Seokjin Daycare

By Dandelion Angel

Main! Namjin Kids! Min Yoongi,Jung Hoseok,Park Jimin,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook

BTS Fanfic

 _Di Ruang Makan_

Sekarang mereka semua sedang menikmati makan malam sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang.

" Wuah ! masakan mama enak sekali !" Kata Jungkook.

" Aigoo, terima kasih, Kookie." Balas Jin sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

" Huum, benar kata Kookie, masakan mama memang enakk !" Kata Taehyung.

" Terima kasih, Tae-tae." Balas Jin sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung.

" O ya Jin, lusa nanti apakah kamu bisa ikut menemani aku dan anak-anak ke makam istriku ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Emm... sepertinya bisa, aku tidak ada kegiatan lain selain mengurus anak-anak." Jawab Jin.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu." Balas Namjoon.

" Yeay ! mama ikut !" Kata anak-anak dan dibalas Jin dengan senyuman.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka semua selesai makan..

" O iya Namjoon karena sudah larut sehabis aku membereskan cucian ini aku langsung pulang ya."

" ANDWEE !!" Teriak anak-anak serempak.

" Loh ada apa kok teriak-teriak, sayang ?" Tanya Jin.

" Andwee ! mama nggak boleh pulang !" Kata Jungkook.

" Mama menginap di sini saja !" Kata Taehyung.

" Chim mau sama mama !" Kata Jimin.

" Hobi dan Yoongi hyung juga !" Kata Hoseok.

" Tapi kan besok hyung ke sini lagi." Kata Jin.

" Andwee ! pokoknya mama ga boleh pulang ! Huwaaa" Setelah Jungkook berbicara seperti itu dia langsung menangis."

" Cup..cup..cup jangan menangis Kookie." Kata Jin sambil memeluk Jungkook.

" Hiks.." Tangisan Jungkook mulai mereda.

" Jin.." Panggil Namjoon.

" Ya ?" Jawab Jin.

" Bagaimana jika kau menginap saja ? anak-anak sepertinya masih ingin bersama mu."

" Tapi... apakah tidak merepotkan ?"

" Tentu saja tidak, lihat anak-anak bahkan menyuruhmu untuk menginap kan."

" Baiklah sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan." Jawab Jin dan dibalas senyuman oleh Namjoon.

" YEYY !! mama menginap !"

" Iya-iya sekarang kalian bermain dulu ya, hyung mau mencuci dulu." Kata Jin tersenyum.

" Siap mama !" Kata anak-anak.

" Apa perlu kubantu Jin ?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Tidak perlu Joon, tinggal mencuci kok, kau temani anak-anak bermain saja." Jawab Jin.

" Baiklah, aku menemani anak-anak dulu." Jawab Namjoon lalu menghampiri anak-anaknya.

Kemudian setelah Jin selesai mencuci dia langsung bergabung dengan anak-anak dan Namjoon.

" Nah anak-anak kalian masih mau bermain atau tidur ?" Tanya Jin.

" Kami masih mau bermain, mama.." Jawab anak-anak.

" Baiklah tapi sebentar saja ya sudah malam ini."

" Tidak mau kami masih ingin bermain-main ma !" Jawab Hoseok.

" Eii jangan begitu, besok kan kalian sekolah, kalau kalian main-main terus besok kalian mengantuk saat sekolah sayang.." Kata Namjoon menimpali.

" T-tapi kami masih ingin bermain pa..." Kata Jimin.

" Tapi kan kalian besok sekolah, nanti kalau kalian tertidur dan tidak fokus di kelas mau dimarahi guru ?" Tanya Jin.

" Andwee kami tidak mau !"

" Nah kalau begitu setelah ini kalian tidur ya." Kata Namjoon.

" Uhn..baik papa, tapi kami mau tidur ditemani papa dan mama ya ?"

" Baiklah nanti papa dan Jin hyung akan menemani kalian." Balas Namjoon.

" Yeyy !"

Setelah menemani anak-anak sekitar 30 menit akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk tidur..

 _Di Kamar Anak-anak_

" Nah anak-anak ayo kalian cuci muka dulu lalu kaki kemudian gosok gigi ya." Kata Jin.

" Baikk, mama !"

" Namjoon, kalau kau mau membersihkan diri tidak apa, anak-anak biar aku yang urus." Kata Jin.

" Baiklah aku duluan ya, nanti aku menyusul ke sini." Balas Namjoon.

" Okey." Balas Jin lalu Namjoon pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

" Tae sudah selesai !" Kata Taehyung.

" Chim juga sudah !" Kata Jimin.

" Kookie juga !" Kata Jungkook.

" Hobi dan Yoongi hyung juga !" Kata Hoseok.

" Nah sekarang kalian ke kasur masing-masing ya, sambil menunggu papa kemari."

" Uhn !"

Ceklek...

" Wah sudah siap untuk tidur ternyata." Kata Namjoon tersenyum.

" Nah karena papa dan hyung sudah di sini kalian tidur ya, kami akan menemani kalian tidur." Kata Jin.

" Mama.." Panggil Taehyung.

" Ya, ada apa Tae ?" Tanya Jin.

" Tae ingin dinyanyikan lagu dulu sebelum tidur."

" Hmmm...baiklah akan hyung nyanyikan."

Jin menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suaranya yang merdu membuat anak-anak tertidur pulas...

" Aigoo sepertinya mereka semua sudah tertidur." Kata Jin.

" Iya mereka sudah tidur, nah sekarang giliran kita yang tidur." Kata Namjoon.

" Benar, ayo kita tidur."

Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kamar anak-anak.

" O..Ya Jin apakah besok kau bisa mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah ? aku tidak bisa karena besok ada rapat pagi sekali."

" Oh begitu ya, besok aku bisa kok mengantar mereka."

" Baiklah besok kau dan anak-anak diantar oleh supir pribadi ku, oke ?"

" Oke."

" Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya terima kasih sudah mau membantu ku mengasuh anak-anakku." Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Uhn.. sama-sama Namjoon, terima kasih juga karena kau mempercayaiku untuk mengasuh anak-anakmu." Balas Jin dengan senyumnya.

" Selamat malam." Kata Namjoon lalu berlalu ke kamarnya.

" Malam." Balas Jin lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

TBC


End file.
